10 things I hate about you
by MokusoftManager58
Summary: Yugi hates a lot of things about Yami, but in the end, he loves him to death. Puzzleshipping oneshot.


Hello again, it's MokusoftManager58. I am here with another Puzzleshipping, I hope you all enjoy it. It is my third fanfiction on this pairing, and my second poem fic.

Warning: Yaoi, which is boyXboy, if you don't like that kind of stuff, please read something else. It has a kind of AU feeling, hope that's ok.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh unfortunately, and I don't own this poem. Which sucks, I would've loved to write it.

"talking"

poem

COMMENCE WITH THE READING!

I hate the way you talk to me,

Yugi walked across the road, hurrying to get to school on time. He was never late before, and he wasn't going to start now. He entered the hall way and walked past the front office, breaking into a jog. As he ran, an all to familiar boy appeared next to him.

Yami Sennen.

Yugi turned to the punk next to him with a smirk. "What do you want, bozo?"

Yami raised his hands up in a playful surrender. "Just trying to talk to the cutest boy in school is all." he winked at the yonger one. Yugi rolled his eyes at the others flirting.

He hated the way Yami talked.

And the way you cut your hair

Yugi stared in disbelief, Yami's hair was... Just like his with some tiny extra yellow. He scowled, Yami seemed obsessed with making Yugi annoyed as hell. Well, if that really was the case, he had succeeded.

That was Yugi's hair, and the older Yami (who already looked a lot like him) just had to go and put gell in his hair to make them match. When questioned, Yami would say: just wanted to see how it felt.

But Yugi knew better, Yami just wanted attention, well he was getting it, but it wasn't the good kind.

He hated Yami's hair.

I hate the way you drive my car

Yami chuckled and swerved the car again, ignoring Yugi's pleads to slow down. "Oh lighten up, cutie!" Yami looked over and winked.

The smaller one grabbed on to the handle on the ceiling of the car and looked at Yami with big eyes. "Your gonna get us killed!"

Yami laughed. "Don't be silly, Koi, I know how to drive." he took another sharp turn and reached the speed of 80 mph. He didn't notice Yugi blushing next to him

Yugi hated the way Yami drove.

I hate it when you stare.

Yugi shifted uncomfortably under the weight of Yami's eyes. Yami thought he didn't notice, and he looked away whenever the yonger one looked at him. It felt kinda weird to be stared at.

Yami had this dreamy look in his eyes as he looked at the younger one with a smile and his chin in his hand. He sighed happily, and chuckled. He could see Yugi squirming, it was cute.

Yugi hated all of Yami's constant dreamy staring.

I hate your big dumb combat boots,

_Thump thump thump _Yami strutted down the sidewalk. (he wasn't aloud in Yugi's car any more) Yugi rolled his eyes as Yami made that horrible sound with his boots. It was going to drive him insane.

"Will you stop that?" Yugi asked, nudging the older one a bit.

Yami smiled. "Nope." Yugi opened his mouth to talk, but Yami wasn't done. "Somebody, " he looked over at Yugi. "won't let me drive anymore, so that somebody will have to just put up wih it."

Yugi scowled. "You know why I won't let you back in my car! You almost killed us!"

Yami stomped louder. "Sorry, I couldn't hear you over my boots!" he half yelled.

Yugi hated Yami's combat boots.

And the way you read my mind

Yami smirked at the way the younger one stuttered. "Come on, cutie... It's just one date..."

Yugi blushed and looked away, unsure of how to answer. "You know you want to..." the older one said.

Yugi sighed, he hated it when Yami read his mind.

I hate you so much it makes me sick

Yugi held his stomach, he thought he was gonna puke. Yami had pestered him all day, being flirty and touchy and what not. Yami had never did this before, sure he had flirted, but he had never walked so close or touched him so much. It made Yugi uneasy.

He had rubbed his side against him while walking, put an arm around him, held his hand, and even kissed him on the cheek.

Yami made Yugi sick... But in a kind of good way.

It even makes me rhyme

Yami looked down at Yugi, a smirk spread across his face. He had cornered the smaller one after school at the park. "Hey adorable~"

Yugi smiled a half hearted smile, he had began to enjoy their little teasing encounters. "Your strarting to drive me crazy, you lazy bastard."

Yami chuckled, he always found a way to make Yugi do something embarrassing like rhyme, Yugi hated it.

I hate the way your always right

Yami smirked. "Aww... Your jealous aren't you?"

Yugi grunted. "As if."

"That's so cute!"

Yami had been paying a lot of attention to a certain Téa girl at school, and yeah, Yugi was a little jealous. Was that a crime?

Yugi hated Yami and his rightness.

I hate it when you lie

Yugi gave Yami a concerned look. Yami had a black eye and cuts and bruises that covered his once smooth skin. Yugi traced a small cut on his friend's hand, and cast him another gaze.

"What happened Yami?"

Yami smiled and patted Yugi on the head softly. "It's nothing cutie, don't worry yourself."

Yugi wasn't stupid, he knew something was wrong. Yami looked over his shoulder and stayed slumped down that morning.

Yugi hated it when Yami lied.

I hate it when you make me laugh

Yami reached over and tickled his younger friend/something more. Yugi giggled and quickly pulled away, uttering a series of "No!"s and "Stop!"s. But Yami continued to press his fingers on the smaller ones sides, making him squel in delight.

Yugi was never so loose and happy, he let his gaurd down when Yami did things like this.

He hated it when Yami made him laugh.

And even worse when you make me cry

Tears streamed down Yugi's cheeks, he curled himself into a ball and hugged his knees, trying to be as small as possible. He and Yami had gotten into an argument, a real one. It was about Yami's cuts, Yugi was worried, and didn't stop asking Yami what was wrong.

Yami got mad and yelled, all the while tears running down his face. It was so OOC of the older one, he was usually happy and playful, it scared Yugi.

He hated it when Yami made him cry.

I hate it that your not around

Yugi looked around desperately for his Yami, searching the school yard for forever it seemed like. The older one hadn't come to school for the past few days, that worried Yugi beyond belief. He let his eyes roam from one group of students to the other, trying to hurry, he needed his Yami.

He hated it that Yami wasn't around, he felt so lonely and confused.

And the fact that you didn't call

Yugi waited by the phone, wanting and needing Yami to call. Yami wasn't answering his phone, and that made the younger one want to have a panic attack.

A knock on the door woke him from his thoughts. He got up from the couch and went to answer the door, when he opened it, there stood Yami. He was ok!

Yugi threw himself at the older one, locking his arms around his waist and burying his face in his buff chest. Yami chuckled and held the younger one close, he knew he had a lot of explaining to do.

"Hey cutie..." he stroked the younger one's head.

Yugi hated it that Yami didn't call.

But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you

Even after all the annoying crap Yami did, Yugi didn't hate Yami. Though he might have hated the things he did, there was no way in Ra that Yugi despised the older one.

Not even close

Not even a little bit

Nope, Yami was unhateable in Yugi's eyes. Because, even if Yugi denied it ten times over, he loved Yami. They both knew it too.

Not even at all

-END-

Wow, I hoped you enjoyed that! It took me a while to write, but it was totally worth it! Please review and tell me how it was!

Oh, and here is the poem if you would like to do something with it as well:

I hate the way you talk to me

And the way you cut your hair

I hate the way you drive my car

I hate it when you stare

I hate your big dumb combat boots

And the way you read my mind

I hate you so much it makes me sick

It even makes me rhyme

I hate the way your always right

I hate it when you lie

I hate it when you make me laugh

Even worse when you make me cry

I hate it that your not around

And the fact that you didn't call

But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you

Not even close

Not even a little bit

Not even at all

With love,

~MokusoftManager58


End file.
